


Better Than Azkaban

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Muggle AU, Muggle living, coffeeshop fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Pansy hates her job, but then Luna makes it better.





	Better Than Azkaban

Cleaning tables at a Muggle coffee shop was not Pansy's idea of a good time, but unfortunately for her, she was being punished. 

She bitterly regretted opening her big mouth at the wrong time and offering to give Potter up to the Dark Lord, and she understood why she was being reprimanded for it. It could have been worse, the judge had told her: she could have been sent to Azkaban. 

Pansy rolled her eyes at how Azkaban could have been worse than working in this Muggle café. She’d been brought up to hate Muggles, and Muggleborns, and basically everything about them and their lives. So of course she hated the café. She just couldn't remember why. 

Why did it all matter, anyway?

"Hello, Pansy." 

Pansy turned to find Luna Lovegood standing close to her, smiling at her as if they'd been friends for lifetimes. Pansy tried to ignore how Lovegood looked like sunshine with her skin looking radiant. Pansy hadn't seen the sun properly in a long time, given how she was stuck at the café and all. 

"Lovegood. What are you doing here?" 

"I came to see you," Luna replied. 

"Why?" 

Luna shrugged and looked around the café. "I don't know. I just woke up this morning and thought I'd pay you a visit." 

"You come by every Friday afternoon." 

"Oh, do I? It must be my routine then." 

"Must be," said Pansy as she walked away, ending up behind the till. "So, what can I get you?" 

"Hmm, what did I get last Friday?" 

"How should I know?" Pansy said, rolling her eyes. _Vanilla chai with soy milk, and a blueberry tart._

Luna smiled knowingly at her. "Surprise me." 

"Fine. For here or to go?" Pansy asked. 

"Isn't your shift ending in a few minutes?" 

Pansy turned to look at the wall clock and realised Luna was right. She was due to leave in less than ten minutes. "You are correct," she said. 

"Very well. I'll have two of whatever you pick for me, and would like to take you to the park." 

"Why?" Pansy asked, voice full of disdain. Secretly, however, she was excited at the prospect of going to the park. She'd wanted to go to the Muggle park for weeks, but was afraid to go by herself. What if some Muggles tried to talk to her and she didn't know the answer or how to respond? Or worse, what if they wanted directions? 

Luna smiled at her again. "It's a nice day, and we'll have a nice date." 

"You're asking me out on a date?" 

"It seems like it. Unless you don't fancy girls. In that case, I was mistaken. But I'd still like to buy you a coffee, and go to the park with you. Maybe we could be friends." 

"Fine," Pansy said, putting the order through the till, then holding out her hand for Luna’s Muggle money. 

She made two vanilla chais with soy milk, and wrapped up one raspberry tart, and one blueberry tart. When the manager told her she was allowed to leave, Pansy left the café with Luna. 

They sat by the water and sipped their drinks in silence. There was no small talk – Luna didn't say anything to Pansy at all – and Pansy was glad for it. It was as if Luna knew Pansy needed that. She simply needed the quiet. 

When Luna walked Pansy to the Apparition point in the wizarding part of London, the only place Pansy was allowed to use magic, she smiled. 

"Thank you for a lovely afternoon," Luna said. 

Pansy nodded once, then, just before she left, she looked at Luna and said quietly, "I do fancy girls. By the way." 

"Excellent!" Luna said with delight and leaned over to kiss Pansy on the cheek. "I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have the chance to woo you." 

"Woo me?" Pansy asked, surprised. 

"Yes. I think you're beautiful, and I would very much like you to be my girlfriend." 

"But you don't even know me." 

"Oh, don't I?" Luna said with a smile. "Well, that's why I must woo you then. Isn't it so?" 

"I suppose," Pansy said, more reluctantly than she felt. 

"Shall I stop by next Friday? We can go to the park again." 

"Okay," replied Pansy. "But you can stop by before Friday, too. I won't mind." 

Luna gave her a bright smile and Pansy's heart skipped a beat. Maybe working at the Muggle café as her punishment wasn't so terrible, after all. She wouldn't have dates with Luna Lovegood in Azkaban. That was for certain.

* * *


End file.
